The End of The Love Story
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que el tiempo y la distancia pueden separar a los amantes. Pero que pasa cuando te vuelves a encontrar a esa persona?¿y si tu ya tiens a otra persona en tu vida?


_**Antes de empezar quisiera decir, como siempre, que los personajes no son mios, sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Tambien quisiera dedicarle este fafiction, al mejor amigo de todo el mundo-mundial! TU YA SABES QUIEN ERES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y darle las gracias por dejarme escribir esta historia, ya que pues este facfiction relata parte de su vida (aunque la otra yo me la invente)**_

_**Pero bueno ya dejando, claras las cosas.**_

_**DISFRUTENLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Emmett POV

Mire alrededor, recordando todo como si hubiese sido ayer, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual que hace 5 años. Mire el reloj de nuevo, esperando a que llegara la hora…en ese momento los recuerdo llegaron a mi cabeza, como una ráfaga de viento.

Flashblack

_Mire el reloj: 4:00pm. __Guarde el oso con su liston rojo y unas rosas color rojo en una bolsa para que mi familia no se diera cuenta. Tome la bolsa y salí sigilosamente de mi casa._

_No podía creer que estuviera por hacer lo que esta__**ba**__ a punto de hacer pero no había otra manera, no tenia otra opción. Mi corazón me decía que todo esto estaba mal que había otra solución pero por otra parte la razón me decía que esto era lo mejor, que ambos teníamos que seguir nuestros caminos por separado._

_Llegue al centro en menos de lo que esperaba, definitivamente el estar pensando mientras uno está caminando hace que el tiempo pase muy rápido. Me dirigí hacia nuestro árbol favorito, donde habíamos pasado muy buenos momentos, momento especiales e inolvidables para mí._

_- Emmmettttt!.- gritaron atrás de mi. Voltee esquivando el árbol y ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre._

_-Irina.- dije abrazándola fuerte, como si la vida se me fuera en eso._

_-Qué tienes cariño? Te pasa algo?.- dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano para sentarnos bajo nuestro árbol.- Emmett.- dijo tocando mi cara.- que es lo que pasa?_

_-Tengo que hablar contigo.- dije serio.- pero antes quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.- dije mientras sacaba el oso de la bolsa junto con el ramo de flores, las cuales se habían dañado durante el camino, aunque eso no hacia no que siguieran igual de hermosas._

_-LO RECORDASTEEEEEEEE!.- dijo tomando al oso y abrazando con cariño.- Esta hermoso, amor. Muchas gracias.- me agarro de la nuca y me iba a besar pero m voltee haciendo que el beso me lo diera en el cachete en vez de en la boca.-Qué pasa? Estas enfermo, porque no me importa con tal de besarte, hace meses que no nos vemos y…._

_-Irina tengo que hablar contigo.- la interrumpí.- tengo algo importante que decirte.- ella asintió, dándome la palabra, mientras se sentaba de chinito (__**N/A: con las piernas cruzadas) **__y se colocaba en oso entre las piernas y tomaba las flores para olerlas. _

_Quede anonadado por la imagen. Dios era tan hermosa, con su cara de ángel, con eso ojos color____miel____tan dulces, sus cabellos dorados finos y tan brillante como el oro y su cuerpo, el cual tantas veces había sido mío…. Pero ahora ya no sabía si también de alguien más. Si alguien más la había abrazado como yo la había abrazado, si alguien más la había besado, si alguien más le había tomado de la mano mientras recorrían estas calles o lo peor si alguien mas había estado con ella bajo este árbol, compartiendo los mismos momento que nosotros habíamos compartido durante estos años de noviazgo._

_-Que pasa cariño? Va algo mal? Te va mal en la escuela? Sabes que eres super inteligente y lo que sea que te propongas lo vas a lograr…._

_-No Irina no es eso.- dije mirando hacia el horizonte._

_-Entonces, vas a ver que lo que sea que pasa lo vamos a superar juntos…-dijo tratando de tomar mi mano, ya que yo la quite antes de que la agarrara.- Emmett que tienes? Porque estas tan serio, nunca te pones serio…_

_-Ya no te amo.- solte abruptamente, parándome y dejándola a ella sentada sorprendida por mi contestación_

_-P…er…don.- solto con dificultad minutos después de que se hiciera un silencio entre nosotros._

_-Que ya no te amo, que ya no siento nada por ti. Este tiempo que hemos estado separados, me he dado cuenta que no soy feliz contigo, que prefiero estar solo. Siento mucho haberte hecho perder tu tiempo pero esto ya no puede ser. Ademas tu estas aquí y yo ahora vivo en un lugar mucho más lejano y ya ves como dicen "Amor de lejos, amor de pen…". Así que mejor hay que dejarlo así…_

_-Es broma verdad?.- dijo levantándose, pero en último momento se tambaleo. Trate de sujetarla pero ella se alejo de mi.- No puedo creer que TÚ este diciendo todo eso…- por unos momentos bajo la voz, como si estuviera pensando.- Hay otra verdad? Te has encontrado a alguien mas, dime de una vez…_

_-No____Irina, no hay alguien mas pero yo he cambiado, y las cosas han cambiado, estas ya no son igual que hace un año. La mayoría del tiempo estamos ambos ocupados, por lo que no podemos hablarnos y cuando lo hacemos estamos tan cansados que nuestra conversación es tan… bueno tu me entiendes no?.- dije tomándola de las manos.- No me gusta esta relación a distancia y por el bien de los dos debemos terminar. Y pues te deseo lo mejor Irina, eres una chava inteligente y buena gente y lograras muchas cosas en la vida.- dije abrazándola e inhalando su perfume por última vez._

_Ella me pidió que le digiera por última vez mirándola a los ojos que ya no la ama y así lo hice - Irina ya no te amo, sus ojos se nublaron y se envolvieron en lagrimas en ese momento mi alma se destrozaba a ver como la lastimaba._

_Así con el corazón en la mano, me aleje de ella. Dejándola ahí sentada, en shock y sin poder decir una sola palabra, y como si fuera parte del destino el día se torno oscuro y una terrible tormenta cubrió toda la ciudad. Tome rumbo a mi casa para así recoger lo último que me faltaba para volver a la capital._

_Por una milésima de segundo quise voltearme e ir hacia ella para abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo era mentira, que la seguía amando como el primer día que la conocí sino es que mas. Que ella era mi vida y no podía vivir sin ella. Que de alguna forma encontraríamos alguna forma para hacer menor la distancia entre nosotros y así funcionara esta relación, que había que tener paciencia y mucha dedicación y así todo resultaría. _

_Limpie una lágrima, que caía silenciosamente. Y de repente, como si de una aparición se tratara, llegaron todas esas palabras de esos hombres…_

"_No puedo creer que sigas con ella, hombre. Es una vil zorra"_

"_Yo no sé cómo no la has cortado todavía, amigo, si te está poniendo el cuerno, bien y bonito"_

"_Córtala hombre, es una zorra que no vale la pena"_

"_Hombre siendo sincero, te me haces una persona muy buena gente y no se me hace justo que ella te este engañando de esa manera. Yo que tú la cortaba en este momento, pero alla tu si quieres que te siga poniendo los cuernos" _

_Mil escenas cubrían todos mis pensamiento, todos se apoderaban de mi haciendo que todo mi amor por ella se convirtiera en puro y absoluto odio_

_Rabioso entre a mi casa, sin importar si alguien se enteraba que había salido. Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente y abrí y cerré la puerta azotándola. Fui hacia mi armario y tome mi maleta. La puse sobre la cama y abrí, poniendo adentro todos mis objetos personales con furia. Por un momento quise soltarme a llorar y llorar, pero no tenía tiempo, había un camión que me esperaba para llevarme rumbo a mi nueva vida._

_En eso oi que abrían la puerta y alguien se recargaba sobre el marco, iba decir una grosería cuando me di cuenta que la persona que está ahí era mi madre y no mis hermanos. Me quede mirándola unos segundos y después continúe guardando mis cosas, entre mas rápido me largara de aquí mejor._

_-Como está tu novia, cariño?.- dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba sobre esta, viéndome acomodándome las cosas._

_-No sé de que hablas, mamá.- dije mientras le daba la espalda sacando mi ropa interior, a la vez que la evadía para que no viera mis ojos. Algo tenían las mamas que sabían cuando algo no iba bien._

_-Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?.- me pregunto mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, dándome apoyo, el cual en este momento lo necesitaba. _

_-Vuelvo a repetírtelo mamá, no sé de qué estás hablando. Así que deja el tema en paz, que no hay nada de qué hablar si? Así que si me puedes hacer el favor de retirarte para poder guardar mis cosas te lo agradecería- dije mientras me recargaba en mi escritorio, tratando de no derrumbarme._

_-Esta bien, cariño.- dijo quitando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- De todas maneras no te preocupes, en caso de que tus hermanos y tu papá pregunten les diré que te mande a un encargo. Así que no te preocupes.- dijo por último cerrando la puerta._

_Seguí guardando mis cosas hasta que de repente no pude más. Tenía que ir con ella, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Tome mis llaves e iba a abrir la puerta cuando mi padre entro por esta._

_-Ya estas listo?.- dijo entrando sin si quiera esperar respuesta y llevándose mis maletas._

_-Pero….pero…-dijo son saber qué hacer. Mi mente me decía que corriera y mandara a volar a mi padre para así poder ir y disculparme con Irina. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba._

_- Te espero en el carro, no tardes en despedirte de tus hermanos y de tu madre, que ya vas atrasado y no vayas a perder el camión.- dijo bajando las escaleras._

_Suspire profundamente varias veces y aunque quería ir a disculparme, ya no había nada que hacer, el daño estaba hecho y ya no había arreglo. Así que tome mi mochila de mano y baje las escaleras, me despedí de mis hermanos y mi madre, prometiéndoles que regresaría en las vacaciones de invierno. Salí y subí a la camioneta. El camino se me hizo corto de la casa a la estación, cuando llegamos tome mis maletas y me despedí de mi padre, el cual me deseo suerte en la escuela._

_Así subí al camión con el corazón roto y mientras este arrancaba recordaba como todo esto había empezado._

…

…

…_.._

_Cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años, mis padres, desde que tengo memoria, nos obligaban a ir a misa. Como vivía un pueblo chiquito, todas familias eran muy apegadas a su religión y es por eso que a nosotros, a comparación de los niños de la ciudad, no se nos perdonaba no ir a misa, ya que era considerado un pecado mortal no ir...bueno no tanto pero si nos ganábamos una buena reprimenda. Por lo que a las 9 de la mañana, ya estábamos arreglados y listos con nuestras mejores ropas para oír el aburrido sermón que el padre Juan daba en la Iglesia del pueblo. Después de misa, la cual estuvo súper aburrida, mi madre nos llevo al pueblo ya que teníamos que comprar todo lo necesario para la semana. Así que con mi cara de aburración, acompañe a mi madre, como el buen hijo que soy._

_Estaba recargado en un puesto cargando las miles de bolsas, cuando de repente, como aparición, vi al ángel más hermoso del mundo. Me quede anonadado. Llevaba un vestido precioso azul claro, el cual resaltaba sus ojos color miel y su cabello dorado, el cual caí en ondas hasta su cintura. _

_Creo que fue mucho el tiempo que me le quede viendo, cuando de la nada volteo y me vio. Inmediatamente mis mejillas se volvieron rojas por la pena y debido a la sorpresa solté las bolsas haciendo que todo se regara por el piso._

_-Dios, Emmett, cariño fíjate.- dijo mi madre mientras recogía las cosas. Pero yo ya no le ponía atención sino que buscaba a la niña de los ojos de color de miel. Desgraciadamente debido al revuelo se había ido, pero en eso como si me jalara un iman, vi como pasaba detrás de mí. Pero antes de que se fuera por completo de la mano de sus mama, me volteo a ver y me regalo lo mas hermoso del mundo: una sonrisa, su sonrisa._

_Y ese fue el día que me enamore. Después de eso, iba con mucho entusiasmo a la iglesia todos los domingos, hasta a mi madre se le hacía raro que fuera el primero en vestirme y estar en la puerta para irnos a misa. Aunque creo que mi madre pensaba que por fin uno de sus hijos había agarrado el gusto de ir a la Iglesia. En fin, desde ese día ya ningún domingo estaba de mal humor, bueno solo los días que no la veía. _

_Pero el tiempo pasa y este no pasa en balde. Poco a poco la empecé a olvidar, ya que había otras cosas que iban formando parte de mi cabeza, uno es niño y te distraen miles de cosas. Así que al fin termine mi primaria, y por fin iba a entrar a la secundaria. Entre a la secundaria muy feliz porque con el paso del tiempo había encontrado muy buenos amigos y súper buena onda, con los cuales pase los mejores momentos lo que fue mi primer año de secundario._

_Pronto llego segundo de secundaria, y yo me sentía el chavo más afortunado del mundo. Ya que no solo me había tocado este año con mi primo Jasper y mis dos mejores amigas: Tanya y Kate. La primera era güera y flaca aunque para su edad estaba súper desarrolla, si saben a lo que me refiero. Al contrario de Tanya, Kate era morena y todavía tenía el aspecto de una niña pequeña e inocente, lo cual era erróneo, ya que esa podía ser la primera impresión pero esta mujer era todo lo contrario, ya que tenían un carácter fuerte y rebelde._

_Un día durante el receso, estamos todos reunidos y por alguna extra razón empezamos a hablar de quien nos gusta o se nos hacia atractivo._

_-Vamos primo.- dijo Jasper pegándome en el brazo.- quien te gusta? Debe de haber una chica que mínimo te llame la atención…_

_-Nadie, ya te lo dije Jasper.- dije bajando la cabeza, mientras veía de reojo a Tanya, la cual me empezaba a atraer un poquito pero estaba seguro que no era serio, sino que era pura atracción física. Pero esto nadie lo podía saber, ya que si se sabía me iban a empezar a hacernos burla a mí y a Raya y obviamente no quería que eso sucediera._

_-Y no has andado con alguien?.- pregunto Kate_

_-La verdad…- ellos asintieron mientras comían o bebían algo.- No, no estado todavía con ninguna chica.- al momento de oír mi respuesta, Kate y Tanya empezaron a toser y se golpeaban el pecho tratando de pasarse el pedazo de sándwich mientras Jasper escupía la bebida que estaba tomando, lo cual se me hizo asqueroso._

_-Como esta eso?.- dijo Tanya ya más calmada y tomando un poco de agua.- si hay varias chavas que quieren andar contigo…. Yo sé de unas cuantas.- dijo mandándome una mirada picara, a la cual yo conteste riendo. _

_-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero ninguna de mi interés.- dije guiñándole un ojo, con lo cual la hice reir._

_-Pero Brooo.- dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en la espalda, lo cual hizo que me sacara el aire.- si no te interesa ninguna de la escuela, entonces como que tipo de chicas te interesa? Danos un ejemplo a ver si así te podemos ayudar._

_- Ps…..-dije tratando de buscar las palabras.- es que…mmmm… no se como expresarme._

_-Bueno pues si no sabes como "expresarte".- dijo riéndose y haciendo comillas con las manos.- Pues mas o menos dinos como que artista te gustaría que se pareciera tu chica?_

_-Pues.- dije pensando.- me gusta mucho Belinda en el video de "Ángel"…_

_-Uuuuyyyyyyy uyyyyyy.- dijo mi primo.- yo conocí en la primaria a una chava súper bonita que se parece un buen a Belinda, era casi su gemela. Era delgada y güera y muy muy bonita._

_- Oye espera.- dije interrumpiéndolo.- tu ibas en Twilight High School, no?.- chiflo dándome entender que, efectivamente, el iba en esa escuela. Para ese momento, mi corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante por lo que acababa de oír. Y es que resulta que "la chica del mercado", como le había puesto a ese hermoso ángel, había ido en esa misma escuela._

_La curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, y le empecé a describir a mi primo a la chica de mis sueños, para ver si era la misma a la que él se refería. Y con cada cosa que me contestaba positivamente, mi pecho se iba hinchando de lo feliz que estaba por, al fin, saber algo de mi ángel después de tantos años. _

_-Sí, creo que si es la misma persona de la que estamos hablando.- dijo por último mi primo, dándole su ultimo bocado a su sándwich._

_-Woooooow.- dije realmente sorprendido.- No puedo creer, que realmente la conozcas. Pero realmente la conoces?_

_- Pues éramos compañeros de clase, pero al ser ella muy tímida y seria como que no se abría tanto a los demás.- dijo despreocupado.- Pero sabes quien la conoce, súper bien._

_-Quien?.- dije realmente emocionado._

_- Kate.- dijo señalándola, esta se encontraba cantando con el Ipod d a todo volumen, ajena a nuestra conversación.- de hecho es su prima.- me dijo quedito en mi oído. Yo me le quede viendo como bicho raro. Al ver mi cara de duda, le grito varias veces a Kate hasta que esta al fin lo oyo y se quito los audífonos poniéndonos atención. _

_-Qué quieres Jasper?.- dijo fríamente.- Que no ves que estoy ocupada?.- dijo señalando su Ipod._

_-Calmate, ni que fueras una gran cantante.- Kate estaba a punto de refutarle pero Jasper se adelanto.- Bueno, lo que quería preguntante es que ¿Verdad que Irina es tu prima?_

_-Sí, porque?.- dijo mientras enredaba sus audífonos en el Ipod._

_-Porque a Emmett le gusta tu prima.- dijo como si nada. Yo me quede en shock y viéndolo como si fuera un extraterrestre ¡En verdad lo había dicho! Estaba loco o qué? Juro que lo quería matar en ese momento. Obviamente los gritos no se hicieron esperar y tanto Tanya y Kate se levantaron brincando y gritando a nuestro alrededor. _

_-Te gusta mi prima?.- dijo Kate después de terminar con su escándalo.- Porque no me habías dicho antes! Ahhhhh! Te voy a poder decir primo! No es emocionante!_

_Me le quede mirándola sorprendido. Lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi cara entre mis manos y rogar para que Dios me ayudara._

…

…_.._

…

_-Kateeeee! Kateeeeeeeee!.- grite bajito tratando de llamar su atención._

_-Queeeeeeeeeeee Emmett?.- dijo fastidiada volteando hacia mí. _

_-Yaaaaaaaaaaa, Kiki?.- le pregunte rogándole con los ojitos, usando el sobrenombre que le había puesto de cariño, y para que asi no se enojara conmigo...de nuevo._

_Y es que después de que se supo la verdad, acerca de que me gustaba su prima, ella se habia vuelto mi súper amiga, al estar siempre juntos tratando de buscar una manera de que ella me presentara a su prima, ya que debido a mi extrema timidez, yo no tenía las agallas para acercarme y decirle "Hola". _

_Con decirles que antes de que supiera que mi mejor amiga era su prima, un día cuando venía de regreso de la hacerle un mandado a mi mama, iba a dar vuelta en una esquina cuando casi choco con ella. Juro que quise hablarle, se los juro, pero estaba tan nervioso, que ni podía decir "Hola". Nos quedemos viendo el uno al otro por unos segundo, mientras yo trata de decir algo, ella nada más se queda aquí quietecita riéndose._

_Así sucedieron varios episodios, por lo que desde que cuando supe la verdad, inmediatamente le pedí ayuda a Kate. Por eso, aquí estaba de nuevo, en medio de uno de los tantos desfiles que celebra la comunidad cada año, regándole por milésima vez a mi mejor amiga que me presentara a su prima._

_-Uffffff lo siento Emmett.- dijo realmente apenada.- Pero ya me tengo que ir, mi papá acaba de llegar por mí. Sera en otra ocasión.- dije dándome un beso de despedida y yéndose. Me quede viéndola sorprendido, esta era la milésima vez que me lo hacía. Mira la izquierda y ahí estaba, tan hermosa …e inalcanzable como siempre. Así que con la cabeza gacha, me fui del lugar con la esperanza de conocerla en otro momento. _

_Estaba todo deprimido cuando de repente en mi visión apareció ella acompañada de sus amigas. No podía creer la suerte que tenia! La seguí discretamente hasta que ella se quedo sola. Ese día fue cuando conocí donde vivía._

…

…

…_._

_Era 20 de noviembre y el último desfile se estaba llevando a cabo. _

_Ese día no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que a pesar de todas las oportunidades que había tenido para conocerlo, todavía no se había las circunstancias correctas para acercarme a ella. Asi que ahí estaba desilusionado porque mis esperanzas se habían ido a la basura, ya que de nuevo Kate me había dejado ahí a mi suerte y se dé un momento a otro se había desaparecido, como si la mismísima tierra se la hubiera tragado. Aunque aun recordaba sus palabras:_

"_Tranquilízate, Emmett. Mi prima es buena onda no es nada grosera o altanera, nada pierdes con acercarte y tratar de que sea tu amiga"_

_El problema es que yo no quería que fuera mi amiga, yo quería que fuera algo mas para mí. Así que tome coraje, valentía motivación… de no sé dónde y me propuse buscarla._

_-Donde estas, Irina? Donde estas?.- dije entre mi, buscándola por todos lados. En eso vi que uno de mis mejores amigos se acercaba, trate de hacerme el que no lo había visto rogando para que no se me acercara. Pero al parecer Dios, no oyó mis suplicas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya está enfrente de mí._

_-Que onda, Emmett? Que haces?_

_-Nada que te importe, Pete. Así que no me sigas y no me interrumpas- dijo mientras seguía buscando, tratando de encontrar a Irina._

_-Heyyyyy que mala onda, yo que vengo toda la intención de saludarte e invitarte una bebida y tu mira como me tratas.- dijo poniendo mala cara._

_-Lo siento, Pete. Es que….estaba…- dije mientras me revolvía el cabello.- Olvídalo, mejor porque yo no te invito una coca, vale?.- y sin esperar su respuesta, me aleje de ahí hacia la tienda._

_Ya venía de regreso cuando la vi. Estaba ahí sentada, hermosa como siempre pero había un problema: estaba con sus amigas. Me pegue mentalmente tratando de saber que hacer. Me estrujaba los sesos tratando de encontrar una solución cuando vi en mis manos las dos cocas. Asi que me dije "Vamos, Emmett tienes dos cocas, no hay que ser científico pasa saber que tu le puedes dar una y así romper el hielo"_

_Así que me arme de coraje y emprendí mi camino en dirección a ella. En menos de lo que esperaba, estaba detrás de ella. Respire profundo, ya que me estaba hiperventilando, y le toque el hombro. Y SE VOLTEO! Volteo y no supe que hacer, las palabras se me habían quedado atoradas y no salían por más que abría y cerraba la boca. Así que por instinto, levante mi mano derecha y le entregue la coca._

_-Gracias.- dijo sonriéndome y toda sonrojada. Nadie dijo nada, y nadie se movió, asi que me volteo y me fui, así como si nada me fui. Sin si quiera preguntarle cómo se llama, sin decirle como se llamaba… sin si quiera decirle "hola, ¿Cómo estás?". Definitivamente era un tonto de primera, no me había acercado a ella, después de mucho esfuerzo, para arruinarlo. Así que tome fuerza de nuevo y me voltee para volver y tratar de arreglarlo._

_Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, oi como una de sus amigas decía:" Ahí viene". Entonces su amiga se paro y fue hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me paro frente a Irina y sus demás amigas. En ese momento me sentía como un perro de exhibición o un animal en el zoológico siendo observado por todas. La chica empezó a hablar y a presentarme a todas las demás pero yo no le prestaba atención , solo tenía ojos para Lana, la cual estaba roja hasta las orejas._

_-…. y por último, esta es Lana.- dijo señalándola. Ella me dio su mano y yo, ni tonto ni perezoso, la estreche._

_-Mucho gusto, Irina.- dije serio, como si me estuviera saludando al director o al mismísimo presidente._

_-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos.- dijo mientras todas las demás chicas se levantaban al mismo tiempo que ella decía esto. Me les quede viendo mientras se alejaban, en verdad que sus amigas eran súper raras. Después de un rato de estar pensando, me senté a su lado._

_-Ven, aquí hay mucha gente.- dijo mirando alrededor.- Mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado, te parece?.- sin esperar respuesta, me tomo de la mano…DIOS ME TOMO DE LA MANO! Me sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo. No sé en qué momento llegamos al centro y nos sentamos cerca de un árbol. _

_-Así que que m cuentas?.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas, estilo chinito. Pero al parecer mi cuerpo no quería cooperar, en especial mi boca, ya que por más que mi cerebro gritaba "Habla, muévete, di algo" mi pobre boca no se movía.- Eres un algo tímido, no crees?.- _

_Negué agitadamente. "Eres un descarado, todavía te atreves a negarlo cuando no has dicho una sola palabra en estos pocos minutos que llevas con ella" me dijo mi consciencia. Me pegue en la frente tratando de que se callara, en buen momento iba apareciendo._

_-Sabes?.- dijo levantándome la barbilla.- Aunque seas súper tímido, se me hizo súper lindo lo que hiciste hace rato._

_-En serio?.- dije sorprendido. Al parecer mi cuerpo había decidido cooperar y ya podía decir algo más que "mmmhmmm" o "aaaaaaa".- La verdad a mi también te me haces una chava súper linda. No es porque lo diga por compromiso, porque tú me lo dijiste sino que en verdad lo pienso, Sabes lo pienso desde la primera vez que te vi en el mercado, cuando estabas ahí parada agarrada de la mano de tu mamá….- y ahora mi boca no podía callarse, es decir, que carajos me pasaba! Definitivamente tenia que ir y hacerme un chequeo médico, porque algo ya no estaba bien. _

_Volviendo al tema, aproveche esa oportunidad para contarle todo: lo que pensé al conocerla, como me había resignado a no ella nunca se fijaría en mi, los problemas que pase para poder conocerla, como había descubierto que era prima de Kate y que había sido compañera de mi primo….le conté absolutamente todo, hasta la más pequeña cosa que se me había pasado en ese tiempo._

_-….y sabes, me gustas mucho desde hace años y pues me gustaría muchísimo que aceptaras ser mi novia.- creo que en ese momento no estaba pensando lo que estaba diciendo y todos las palabras salían atropellada sin si quiera procesarlas. No me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta el momento que la vi y me di cuenta que esta mega rojo._

_- Pues igual yo ya te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no me decías nada y tampoco de acercabas a saludarme, solo me veías, sonreías y te quedabas ahí parado mirándome.- dijo tímidamente, todavía totalmente sonrojada.- Te confieso una cosa?.- asentí, dándole a entender que siguiera.- A veces pasaba por tu casa y te veía ahí trabajando con tu papa…_

_No termine de oírla ya que miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Maldita sea, ella sabia quien era, sabia donde vivía, sabia donde estaba mi casa, quien era mi papá, mi mamá y mis hermanos! En ese momento la vi como se paraba, de repente, y yo rápidamente me pare para quedar frente de ella. No sé porque me paso por la cabeza que me iba a mandar un tubo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo remendar lo que había hecho, ella hablo._

_-Y…__si quiero ser tu novia.- y me abrazo. Yo estaba en shock, en serio había dicho que si? DIOS HABIA DICHO QUE SI! Mi corazón no podía esta mas lleno de alegría._

_Desde ese día, ella había sido mi novia. La novia más buena, inteligente, dulce, tierna, comprensiva, divertida, y perfecta de todo el mundo. Nunca peleamos, o hubo esos tontos problemas que ahora las parejas tienen, era la relación perfecta porque sobretodas las cosas yo la amaba y ella me amaba recíprocamente. Aunque como dicen "no todo es color de rosa", ya que teníamos que vivir escondidos de su madre, ya que ella no le permitía tener novio y pues la verdad yo no quería que se enterara mi familia, no por mala onda, sino porque ellos luego eran muy malos conmigo y si sabían que tenia novia iban a estar molestando y bromeando en mal plan._

_Así que vivíamos nuestro amor a escandidos, lo que a mí se me hacía muy excitante. Cuando_

_queríamos vernos buscamos mil y un excusas para poder salir. Deciamos que íbamos por las tortillas o por el pan y como uno le avisaba al otro, entonces ya sabíamos a dónde íbamos de antemano y quedábamos de vernos en ese lugar a una hora en específico. O cuando salíamos a escondidas, pasaba por su casa, le chiflaba y seguía mi camino despacio para que después ella me pudiera alcanzar. Ella sabía cuando era yo, y cuando hacíamos eso, ella salía de su casa diciendo que iba a dar un paseo por ahí, me seguía unos pasos y cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, nos agarrábamos de la mano disfrutando de nuestro amor.__Y así nos poníamos de acuerdo para quedar de vernos en diferentes lugares que nadie conocía o que casi nadie iba para quedarnos los dos solos contándonos nuestras cosas, conociéndonos mejor, jugando o lo que fuera de ese día. Era súper padre éramos felices solo nosotros y la soledad. No necesitábamos más._

_Pero un día todo se arruino._

_Resulta que para ese entonces ambos ya estábamos a punto de terminar la secundaria. Ambos pensábamos ir a la misma prepa para que así nuestro amor, siguiera creciendo y creciendo como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Pero resultaba que mis padres tenían otros planes. Un dia, cuando recién llegaba de haber ido a dejar a Lana a su casa, mis padres me esperaban sentados en la sala, cosa muy rara, ya que mi papa siempre se la pasaba trabajando y mi madre cocinando a estas horas o limpiando a estas horas. Recuerdo que me pidieron que me sentara junto a ellos, ya que tenían algo muy importante de que hablar. Y ahí cuando soltaron la bomba: me iban a mandar a la ciudad a estudiar. _

_Yo me quede helado, no sabía que contestarles, no sabía que decir…DIOS NI SI QUIERA PODIA MOVERME! Fue también cuando me dijeron que era preferible que estudiara también ahí la carrera, es decir, la universidad. Ya que allá había más probabilidades que terminando encontrara trabajo. Mis padres seguían hablando pero yo ya no les hacía caso, en lo único que podía pensar era en Lana. DIOS ROSEEE! no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, ahora que todo iba tan bien. Ahora que mi vida estaba en su lugar, mis padres venían a echar a perder todo lo que tenia, todo lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación._

_Y esa es la razón que me había llevado a esta situación._

_Después de unos cuantos días, le platique a Irene los planes que tenía mi padre acerca de mi educación. Al principio se quedo shockeada, pero después de un rato me dijo que entendía perfectamente a mis padres y que si ella estuviera en la misma posición, hubiera también mandado a nuestros hijos a la capital para que tuvieran una mejor educación. Y que no importa que tan lejos estuviera, ella siempre iba a estar a mi lado apoyando y amándome para siempre. No puedo negar que eso me hizo inmensamente feliz, primero porque ella había entendido mi situación y segunda que ella pensaba en hijos, en nuestros hijos. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, decirle que era la mejor novia del mundo y besarla como si en eso se me fuera la vida._

_Como muchos dice, el tiempo se me pasó volando y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya era el día de la graduación y por ende el día de mi partida. Entre estar en una nueva ciudad, donde no conocía nada y a nadie, y mis estudias, muchas veces no tenía tiempo para hablar con Irina lo que hizo que poco a poco nos fuéramos distanciando, lo cual eventualmente trajo grandes problemas._

_Con las pocas personas que tenía contacto, me fui enterando de cosas que no me iban gustando. Por lo que tome esta decisión. Abandonarla, dejarla, a pesar de que la seguía amando con cada célula de mí ser. Pero a pesar de eso, yo sabía que esto era lo mejor, ella ya no era la misma y yo tampoco, ya no éramos los mismos chiquillos de hace unos años, habíamos cambiado para bien o para mal pero habíamos cambiado. Por lo que ya no nos conocíamos, en absoluto. Lo que hacía que esto fuera necesario para seguir con nuestras vidas. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, seguir adelante sin mirar atrás y detenerme en el pasado. Y eso fue lo que hice. Me dedique a olvidar y dejar que el dolor se fuera poco a poco, porque a pesar de todo aun la seguía queriendo, asi que me dedique a mis estudios y a mis amigos. _

_El tiempo paso volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la universidad. _

_Y ahí fue cuando la conocí. Puedo decir que me siento afortunado de haberla encontrado, en el peor momento, ella llego y con esa luz que emite me dejo prendado, dándome cuenta que me había enamorado. Se llama Rosalie Hale, y es el ser más bello, hermoso sobre el universo. No miento cuando digo que ella me salvo, ella me salvo de no creer de nuevo en el amor. Por años pensé que nunca más me volvería a enamorar y que mi destino era vagar solo por el mundo, sin nadie quien compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas._

_Es por eso que ahora doy gracias a Dios por haberla encontrado y dejarme creer en el amor._

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, parado donde todo empezó. El miedo me empezó a inundar por el temor de volvérmela encontrar. Sabía que había pocas probabilidades de poder encontrármela de nuevo y más sabiendo que ella se había ido a vivir a la Capital.

Mire por la ventana, recordando nuestra ultima platica

_Flashblack_

_Como cada cuarto sábado de cada mes, todos nos quedábamos de ver en nuestro canta-bar favorito. Era una tradición entre nosotros, el reunirnos para divertirnos un rato y así salirnos de la horrorosa rutina. _

_Al ser clientes frecuentas en dicho bar, Ben nos paso inmediatamente al lugar, llevándonos a la mesa de siempre._

_Estábamos platicando a gusto, cuando un grito a nuestra derecha llamo nuestra atención. Por un momento pensé que era…pero no, no podía ser._

_-Emmett?- me llamo una muchacha, la cual iba acercándose poco a poco a nosotros. Mire fijamente a la susodicha.- Dios mío, Emmy, no me digas que no me reconoces. Esta bien que hayan pasado algunos años, pero no es para tanto, no crees?.- y fue en eso, como si de un rayo de luz se trata, reconocí a la persona que estaba delante de mí. Confirmando mis peores pensamientos._

_-Irina?.- pregunte impactado, levantándome como resorte y yendo en su dirección.- Dios Irina, estas tan diferente…- y es que ya no era la misma de hace algunos años. Es decir, no esperaba que estuviera igualita, pero su cabello ya no era dorado como el oro, llevaba maquillaje cuando nunca llevo, y ya no estaba vestida con sus hermoso vestidos florales sino ahora estaba vestida mas seria, mas formal… mas adulta._

_-Cálmate Emmy, que haya cambiado por el exterior no quiere decir que también haya cambiado mi interior. Sigo siendo la misma chiquilla que conociste hace años.- dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que en su tiempo me derretía._

_En eso alguien empezó a toser insistentemente, voltea a ver quien era y no era nada mas y nada menos, que mi novia, la cual me miraba asesinamente._

_-Lo siento, que mal educado soy, Irina, te presento a mi novia, Rosalie.- dije presentándolas.- Y ellos son mis amigos Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper. Rosalie, chicos, les presento a Irina…._

_-Una amiga de la infancia.- me interrumpió, mientras saludaba a todos_

_-Ohhh Dios Miooo!.- grito Alice tapándose la boca. Gire en su dirección, rogándole con la mirada que no dijera nada. Y es que Alice, a pesar de todo, era una de mis mejores amigas, por lo que sabía parte de mi pasado, el cual involucra también a Irina.-No no es nada, es que se me olvido una cosa en casa…_

_-Alice…- empezó a mirarla seriamente Rosalie_

_-Bueno..- la interrumpió Irina.- creo que yo ya no tengo que hacer aquí, así que si me disculpan.- dijo despidiéndose de los demás.- Emmy, crees que antes de irme podría hablar contigo?_

_-Ehmmm.- dije mirando a Rosalie, la cual no estaba muy contenta con la situación. Pero después voltee a ver a Alice, la cual discretamente me animaba a ir. Así que me dirigí con ella hacia la barra.- De que deseas hablar Irina?_

_-Se que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien que digamos. Pero a pesar de eso, se que tu intención no era lastimarme. Se también que tu decisión se vio influenciada por ciertas personas, lo cual me lastima pero no te culpo por créeles, es decir, eran tus amigos, y yo la chava con la cual estabas apenas saliendo. Sé que has cambiado, al igual que yo, pues es notorio que ya no somos los mismos niños de antes.- dijo pegándome en el brazo.- Es decir, si la pelinegra no hubiese dicho tu nombre y no tuvieras esos hermosos hoyuelos, no te hubiese reconocido..- dijo riéndose.- Pero ya hablando en serio, se nota que eres feliz con ella, por lo que te deseo lo mejor del mundo Emmett. No hay rencores y no te preocupes por el pasado, yo ya lo olvide. Tú también haz lo mismo. No te preocupes por mí que yo estaré bien, se como arreglármelas. Y nunca olvides que te quiero.- Y con eso se fue, dejándome estático viendo como desaparecía entre la multitud._

_-Amor, estas bien?.- dijo Rosalie tomándome de la mano. Y dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_-Si cariño.- dije dándole también un beso y sentándome de nuevo en la mesa. En eso escuchamos como abrían el escenario para que las personas subieran a cantar._

_-Aloo…aloo… me escuchan.- gire la cabeza inmediatamente y si mis oídos y mi vista no me engañaban era ella.- Bueno quisiera dedicar este canción a una persona muy especial, que quise mucho en el pasado y aun a pesar de todo, la sigo queriendo. __Esto es "someone like you" de Adele_

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_-Cariño, en serio que te sientes bien?.- dijo Rosalie, tomandome de la barbilla y girándome para verla.- No te ves bien, quieres que nos vayamos?.- gire para ver a los demás, y era obvio que estaban preocupados por mi._

_-No cariño, estoy bien.- dije besándola en la frente y girándome de nuevo al escenario. _

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

_Miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente: como cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando le hable por primera vez, cuando tomamos de la mano por primera vez, cuando salimos por primera vez, o nuestro primer beso, o la primera vez que ambos nos escapamos de nuestras casas para vernos, o las millones de mentiras que les decíamos a nuestros y millones de cosas mas que compartimos juntos._

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, mientras recordaba cada uno de las cosas que habíamos pasado juntos. Y no solo eso, sino que si no hubiese sido por todos esos malentendidos, por toda esa cizaña que habían metido mis supuestos amigos, si tan solo hubiera…_

_Pero el hubiera no existe y las cosas pasaron de esa manera, y la verdad no m arrepiento. Ya que a partir de esto conocí a la mejor persona del mundo y junto con ella una gran familia._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde ese día nunca la volví a ver.

Pero hoy no podía pensar en eso, hoy era el día mas feliz de mi vida. Ya que después de muchas proposiciones y muchas negativas por parte del Rosalie, al fin había aceptado casarse conmigo. Así que no iba a dejar que los fantasmas del pasado arruinaron este día. Mire por la ventana de mi cuarto de hotel, recorriendo el paisaje delante de mí, pensando en el futuro que me esperaba.

Oí como tocaban insistentemente la puerta, casi al punto de tumbarla. En eso los golpes se vieron acompañados de gritos, los cuales conocía a la perfección. Fui a abrir la puerta ya que si no la abría, en cualquier momento esta se vendría abajo dejando ver un monstruo aterrador. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una muy agitada Alice.

-Dios santo Emmett! Que no has visto la hora, teníamos que estar en la iglesia hace siglos.- dijo entrando como huracán mientras hablaba por su Nextel. Cuando termino su llamada, se giro a verme toda enojada .-Y se puede saber porque no abrías!. Pensé que te había pasado algo…-pero en ese momento se quedo callada examinándome minuciosamente. - ¿Qué paso?¿Que tienes?

-¿Yo?.- dije cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome armario donde tenia mi saco.- Nada, Alice. No pasa nada.

-Vamos Emmett, en serio, pretendes engañarme ¿a mí? ¿a mí que soy como tu hermana pequeña?¿que nos contamos casi todo?. Parezco tonta, hermanote, pero no lo soy.- dijo acercándose a mí y poniéndose frente de mi, ayudándome a acomodarme la corbata.

Y tenía toda la razón, a pesar de que era una de las mejores amigas de Rosalie, Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, convirtiéndose con el tiempo en una hermana para mí. En la cual sabía que fuera el problema que fuera, que en cualquiera situación que me encontrara, ella me iba a ayudar a salir del hoyo.

- Vamos, cuéntame que te acongoja, a lo mejor y puedo ayudarte.- dijo ahora acomodándome el cabello, haciendo que se viera perfecto

-En serio, hermanita. No pasa nada- dije yo revolviéndome el pelo. Gruño volviéndose al espejo y arreglándose el peinado, volviéndolo a acomodar perfectamente

-Bueno, no insistiré porque si no llegamos, creo a la que van a matar es a mi.- dijo viendo el reloj. Así que con el tiempo justo, salimos del hotel, metiéndonos a la limosina rumbo al hotel.

-Alice.- dije abrazándola.- Gracias por todo. Gracias por hacer esta boda posible y por apoyarme en todo momento.

-No hay nada que agradecer, hermanote.- dijo pegándome en el brazo.- Todo saldrá bien, vas a ver. Así que deja el pasado atrás, vive el presente y aprovecha lo que tienes para hacer un futuro mejor, vale?

Asentí enérgicamente mientras la limosina se estacionaba enfrente de la Iglesia. Baje decidido del carro, este era mi momento de dejar todo atrás. De dejar todo ese dolor y empezar una nueva con el amor de vida y así formar un futuro juntos.

_**Buenooooooooo que les pareció? Buena, mala, triste, muy triste, tan triste como para querer cortarse las venas? Jajajajajajajajaajjaajaj**_

_**También quisiera disculparme por no poder actualizar las demás historias pero desde que entre a la escuela he estado sobresaturada de trabajo. Pero tratare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, así que no desesperen.**_

_**Los kiero muchooooo!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**SDK**_


End file.
